Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter (ソフィー·オッターSofī· ottā) (Full name: Sophie Bernadette Otter) is the deuteragonist in the Supernanny: The Theory series. She is an anthropomorphic otter of mixed descent and PB&J Otter's older cousin. She is a playable character by default in the original, but must be rescued in subsequent games. When not adventuring, she is a babysitter for PB&J when Opal and Ernest Otter are away. She was originally voiced by Jenell Brook Slack in the English dub, but in 2018, Grace Kaufman took over the role. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto (known for her role of Nintendo's Kirby). She was portrayed by Sarojini Bobbalu in the Team Bobbalu version of Supernanny: The Theory of Time. She is the main protagonist in her own spin-off series of games. Her theme song is Otter Power. Fame Checker Ranks *Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole: 2 *Supernanny The Theory 2: 13 *Supernanny: The Theory International: 23 *Highest Rank: 2 Family Tree *Stepfather: Redolfo Otter *Mother: Anna "Nanner" Otter *Sister: Sydney Otter *Aunt: Opal Otter *Uncle: Ernest Otter *Cousins: Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Baby Butter Otter Appearance Sophie is a turquoise, slender otter with darker turquoise hair in a ponytail and a white belly and muzzle. She has small round eyes with three eyelashes each, and three pairs of whiskers. She wears thin-framed glasses, white socks, and pink sneakers. In Western artwork, she has four fingers, but in Japanese works, including Supernanny: The Theory Animated, she has five fingers. Her original design was an orange otter with a snow white belly and long black hair and having a body shape similar to Jelly Otter's, but with a longer tail. Her eyes on the other hand, were shaped like Peanut Otter's and lacked eyelashes. She originally had a small fish-shaped birthmark on the left side of her neck, but was removed in 2014. She also wore round glasses, a bright yellow and bow with 2 blue circles on the front and back, and brown Lake Hoohaw style (according to her profile)-Converse shoes. Her sleepwear consists of hot pink footsie pajamas with a purple turtleneck collar, which even covers the tail. Whenever she has trouble sleeping, she puts on a purple sleeping mask. On a few occasions, her hair is in a ponytail. For example, in Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl, she sports it in the secret levels where she slides down on her belly. The reason is that she wants to keep her hair neat. In 1930's World of Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl, she becomes grayscale and she loses her glasses. She has pie-eyes and wears Mickey Mouse-esque gloves. In the Supernanny: The Theory Animated episode "The Nuclear Age", she wears a blue headband and bow, black-framed cat eye glasses, a light pink and white plaid '50s style dress, and brown penny loafers. In Supernanny: The Theory II: THE UNCUT, she and the other otter characters were redesigned to have a more humanoid appearance compared to other works. In addition to her usual attire, Sophie wears a white Popples t-shirt and pink shorts. Personality She is a highly intelligent character with an IQ of a whopping 150 and is usually polite and helpful. Her feelings vary depending on the situation, ranging from peppy and innocent to furious and frustrated. She rarely believes in a tough approach because she is always helping children learn from their mistakes. Abilities Main Article: List of abilities used by Sophie the Otter International Names *Chinese (Taiwan): 水水獭 Shuǐ shuǐtǎ (Water Otter) *Chinese (China): 水电水獭 Shuǐdiàn shuǐtǎ (Hydro Otter) *Cantonoese: 海洋小动物 Hǎiyáng xiǎo dòngwù (Marine Critter) *Russia: Софи воды Ласка Sofi vody Laska (Sophie Water Weasel) *Korean: 소피 달 Sopi dal (Sophie Otter) *Arabic: كيد المياه (Water Kid) *German: Flüssige Mädchen (Liquid Girl) Trivia *Whenever she runs out of health, stars circle around her head, which is a cartoon trope. *When running at full speed, she does so on all fours while somewhat flopping, which is how otters move in real life. Her walking style, though, is human-like. *Her birthplace is Lake Hoohaw, but after her birth, her mother Anna decided to move back to Howdydoo Island with her. The same occurred to Sydney, though was roughly 3 years ago. When Anna married Redolfo, the couple and their daughters moved back to Lake Hoohaw. *She likes all kinds of seafood. *Her favorite PB&J Otter songs are No Place We'd Rather Be, From Our Heart, ''and ''Bubble-O Popple-O. In Supernanny: The Theory DIY, she creates reorchestrated versions of these three songs along with other PB&J Otter music as well as 45 pop songs. *She is the youngest out of all commanders in the Theory series. *She is interested in studying foreign languages. *She has Asperger's Syndrome. This is explored in the episode "Autism Awareness Day". *She has astraphobia, a fear of thunder and lightning. This is heavily shown in "Lightning Storms and s***" where she hides in her room and checking the radar via AccuWeather before the base loses power from the storm. *She has asthma, as she occasionally uses an inhaler. *Her astrological sign is Aquarius, which coincides with her water manipulation abilities. Gallery Main Article: Sophie the Otter/Gallery Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Pre-teens Category:Teenagers Category:People born in 2003 Category:People born in January Category:Child Prodigies Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People with Autism Category:People with Asperger's Syndrome Category:People with Asthma Category:People with Black Hair Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Otters Category:People born in 2004 Category:People born in 2005